Just a Little Story
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Le titre est nul je sais mais je n'avais aucune idée du tout, petit OS sur une relation établie Olicity ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !


_**Voilà le OS dont je vous avais parlé ^^ écrit... A cause de la bonne réception de la saison 1 de Arrow XD du coup j'ai pas résisté et je l'ai re regardé ( fin le début ) et ça m'est venu à l'esprit. C'est vraiment tout simple hein, sans prise de tête ^^**_

Félicity regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout dormir dormir à ses côtés, il était si paisible dans son sommeil, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement, sa respiration étant si calme, elle aimait tellement l'observer dormir. Elle voyait ses yeux bouger doucement derrière ses paupières, il devait rêver, elle sentit sa main retomber doucement contre son bras à elle. Elle résistait à l'envie de la prendre et de la serrer doucement, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle se décida qu'elle devait arrêter de l'observer, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil, portée par ses souvenirs.

_Flash Back_

_Oliver ne comprenait pas pourquoi Félicity ne venait plus au Verdant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, presqu'une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, pas entendu... Même au téléphone. Une semaine ou elle lui avait manqué. Alors il se décida à aller chez elle, à la rejoindre et à lui parler, peut-être qu'elle l'évitait. Peut-être qu'elle en avait assez de leur non-relation. Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste réfléchir un peu. _

_Une fois chez elle, il frappa, une fois, deux fois et il l'entendit dire qu'elle arrivait. Il sourit, heureux d'entendre de nouveau cette voix. Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, il vit la jeune femme habillée, maquillée. _

_« Oliver ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« Je m'inquiétais, je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. »_

_« Je vais bien merci, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »_

_Elle le laissa entrer, ne voulant pas non plus le mettre dehors. Quand il fut entrer elle continua de faire ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle ouvrit deux tiroirs et en sortit les objets avant de les mettre dans une valise... Pleine de vêtements._

_« Tu t'en vas ? »_

_Elle se tourna vers lui en soupirant. Elle avait envie de lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas, mais voyant son regard... Perdu... Elle ne dit rien._

_« Oui Oliver, je vais voir ma mère. »_

_« Oh... Je vois. Tu vas rester combien de temps ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas trop... Une semaine... Deux... Peut-être plus. »_

_Oliver ferma les yeux en ayant entendu ces mots... Elle partait, elle le fuyait... _

_« Tu reviendras ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Oliver... »_

_Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui quand elle vit qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, il était juste devant elle, Félicity ne pouvait pas avancer sans lui foncer dessus. _

_« Dis-moi que tu vas revenir... S'il te plaît. »_

_« Je ne sais pas... J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça... De m'éloigner de... »_

_« Si tu ne veux plus venir au Verdant... »_

_« Non Oliver ce n'est pas pour ça. »_

_« Alors pourquoi ? »_

_« Je dois m'éloigner de toi... Je pensais pouvoir vivre comme ça, que je finirais par arrêter de ressentir ça... Mais je n'y arrive pas... C'est impossible en te voyant tout les jours, alors je pars, c'est mieux ainsi. »_

_Elle allait retourner dans sa chambre pour finir de préparer sa valise quand elle sentit une main la retenir doucement._

_« Mieux pour qui ? »_

_« Pour nous deux... J'arrêterais de me faire de faux espoirs à chaque seconde... Et tu arrêteras de te cacher la vérité... J'espère juste que tu finiras par comprendre que tu as le droit d'être heureux... Même si ce n'est pas avec moi. »_

_« Si tu pars... Je viendrais te voir... Toutes les semaines pour te convaincre de revenir. Si tu restes... Je te prouverais que tu as eu raison de rester. »_

_« Ne fais pas ça. Ne dis pas des choses que tu regretteras au moindre danger qui me menacera, car tu sais comme moi que ça arrivera. »_

_« Je le pense... »_

_Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, elle voyait qu'il avait l'air sincère, qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait mais elle ne pouvait pas encore une fois croire que quelque chose pouvait se passer alors qu'elle se retrouverait encore à souffrir. _

_« Moi aussi je pense tout ça Oliver, tout ce que je ressens pour toi est sincère, je t'aime... Voilà je l'ai dit. Mais je sais que tu le sais depuis un moment. Et pourtant aujourd'hui on en est là... J'aurais préféré que tu me dises que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, ça aurait tellement plus simple. J'aurais compris... »_

_« Tu aurais préféré que je te mentes ? »_

_« Non... Que tu me dises la vérité... Que tu ne m'aimes pas et que ce ne serait jamais le cas. »_

_« La vérité... »_

_Elle réussit à se dégager de son étreinte, il ne la retint pas ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Il la vit ranger quelques affaires dans sa valise. Il devait faire quelque chose, elle avait l'air décidé à partir, pour de bon, Oliver devait faire ce qu'il fallait cette fois, ne pas laisser leur chance passer, ce serait sans doute la dernière. Il avança vers elle, sans aucune hésitation avant de lui reprendre le bras de la faire se retourner et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il posa une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre derrière son cou. Elle essayait de le repousser, ne répondait pas au baiser, essayait de l'écarter d'elle. Mais cette fois Oliver ne la lâcherait pas, il gardait ses mains autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui encore plus. Il la sentit se détendre de plus en plus, elle passa même ses bras dans son dos, il profita pour entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres, quand il sentit qu'elle faisait de même, il l'embrassa passionnément, gouttant sa bouche en profondeur, gouttant ses lèvres, sa langue. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle quand le besoin d'air se fit ressentir._

_« Oliver... »_

_« Ceci est la vérité Félicity... »_

_« Jusqu'à quand ? »_

_« Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que c'est fini... »_

_« Ça n'arrivera sans doute jamais... »_

_« Ça me va très bien... »_

_Il posa une main sur sa joue et sourit. Il pensait tout ça, vraiment._

_« Ne me laisse pas Félicity... J'ai vraiment besoin de toi... Je ne te ferais plus souffrir je te le jure. Je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Oliver... »_

_Il l'avait de nouveau embrassé, passionnément, la prenant dans ses bras, faisant passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle était si légère dans ses bras. Il la tenait d'une main pendant qu'il virait la valise du lit de l'autre avant de l'y déposer délicatement. Il se détacha un peu d'elle avant de lui sourire, elle lui rendit son sourire et s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de s'unir comme pour sceller la promesse de ne plus se quitter, comme pour sceller leur nouvel amour._

_Fin Flash Back_

Oliver fuyait, courait, partait... Il ne savait pas où, il savait juste qu'il devait courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour échapper à ce qui le suivait. Il fuyait dans cette forêt sombre et cauchemardesque, s'enfonçait au plus profond pour essayer de survivre. Il se sentait si fatigué, si faible, si las. Il aurait aimé que tout s'arrête.

Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda autour de lui, il avait l'air d'avoir semé ses poursuivants. Il s'adossa contre un arbre reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle. Il avait soif, peur, voulait se sentir en sécurité. Mais il devait aussi fuir de nouveau. Il allait continuer son chemin quand il entendit un cri, un voix, son prénom.

« Oliver ! »

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait cette voix, voix qu'il reconnut sans hésiter... Mais ce n'était pas possible... Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, non c'était impossible. Il prit le chemin inverse et alla droit vers sa voix, une voix déformée par la peur, par la douleur. Il devait y aller, il devait la rejoindre... Il devait rejoindre Félicity.

Félicity s'était trouvé réveillé par la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle l'entendait l'appeler dans son sommeil. Elle se redressa juste un peu et posa une main sur sa joue, il était brûlant, elle se redressa totalement pour sortir du lit et alla chercher une serviette humide. Quand elle revint dans leur lit elle lui posa doucement sur le front et sur les joues, puis dans son cou. Il avait toujours du mal à se réveiller quand il faisait ces mauvais rêves. Elle l'entendit de nouveau prononcer son prénom.

« Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle essuya son visage pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne se redresse brutalement dans leur lit en criant un « non » si fort qu'il la fit sursauter. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

« Hey... Je suis là... »

« Tu es là... »

« Toujours... »

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, tendant le bras pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait du avoir si peur dans ce cauchemar.

« Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'en avais pas fait. »

« Pas assez longtemps pour moi. »

« Je me doute... Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Il resta silencieux un bon moment, elle savait qu'il avait du mal à parler de ces rêves quand il en faisait mais qu'il le faisait toujours. Il lui racontait ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il ressentait, ses peurs, ses craintes, ses terreurs. La première fois qu'il en avait fait un depuis le début de leur relation, il avait fuit, était parti au beau milieu de la nuit, en pantalon d'intérieur, torse nu... Sous une pluie battante. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et l'avait suivit, elle savait où il allait et même si elle avait le vertige, elle l'avait retrouvé sur le toit du Verdant.

_Flash Back_

_Elle l'avait retrouvé sur ce toit, trempé par la pluie, elle aussi était trempée mais s'en moquait. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit doucement la main. Il se tourna vers elle et la rapprocha de lui doucement._

_« Tu es trempée... »_

_« Je te signale que toi aussi. »_

_Ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment, sans parler puis elle s'était détachée de lui doucement._

_« Ne te cache pas de moi... Oliver, s'il te plaît. Ne t'éloigne pas comme ça... »_

_« Je ne veux que tu me vois comme ça... »_

_« Et moi je veux tout savoir de toi... Même les mauvais côtés. »_

_« Je risque de te faire peur. »_

_« J'ai déjà peur... »_

_Elle le sentit la serrer plus fort contre lui, remonter doucement les bras pour entourer ses épaules. La pluie tombait toujours et ils étaient tout deux vraiment trempés._

_« Je suis désolé... »_

_« Non Oliver... J'ai peur que tu t'éloignes... Que tu me repousses. Comme avant. »_

_« Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets. »_

_« Ok... »_

_Elle avait dit ça de manière très détachée, vraiment détachée, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait. Il s'écarta d'elle doucement, la gardant quand même tout près d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis sur les lèvres avant d'approfondir ce baiser. Elle répondit à ce baiser et se blottit contre lui encore plus. Ils restèrent sur ce toit à s'embrasser passionnément sous cette pluie battante pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se détache légèrement d'elle._

_« Ça n'arrivera jamais Félicity... Je sais que tu vas mettre du temps... Avant de me faire confiance, j'attendrais. »_

_« C'est juste... Que je ne veux plus souffrir... Ça fait trop mal. »_

_« Ça non plus, ça n'arrivera pas... Je ne veux plus faire souffrir la femme que j'aime. »_

_Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son torse, il posa ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui. Ça l'étonnait lui même... Quand il lui disait ces mots, mais il aimait ça... Être honnête avec elle, il avait mis le temps, mais ne comptait plus la laisser. _

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

_Ils étaient rentrés dans le sous sol, même si lui avait tellement l'habitude d'être mouillé, d'avoir froid qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir le froid où l'eau, mais Félicity était gelée, il s'en était rendu compte quand ils étaient rentrés, dans la nuit il n'avait pas remarqué ses lèvres bleuies. Une fois à l'intérieur il l'avait aussitôt fait entrer dans la douche pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Il était resté avec elle pour qu'elle profite également de sa chaleur à lui. Après la douche elle avait du enfiler un T shirt à lui, ses vêtements étant trempés. _

_« Tu te sens mieux ? »_

_« Oui beaucoup mieux. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'avais froid. »_

_Il lui prit les mains et vit qu'elles étaient encore froides, il sourit et la conduisit à son ancien lit, vu qu'il passait toutes ses nuits depuis près d'un mois avec elle, ce soir était une exception, ils étaient épuisés de la journée et n'avaient pas eu le courage de rentrer. Il s'assit et elle le rejoignit sans rien dire. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'allongèrent avant qu'il ne ramène la couverture sur eux. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Durant cette nuit, il lui avait tout raconté, tout son cauchemar, des choses sur ce qu'il avait vécu qu'il n'avait jamais raconté à personne. A chaque fois qu'il en faisait un, il lui parlait même s'il mettait du temps avant de le faire.

« Ce naufrage m'a tout pris... L'île aussi... J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait prise aussi. »

« Je suis là... Je ne compte pas te quitter Oliver. »

« Je le sais... Mon esprit me joue des mauvais tours parfois... Je t'entendais m'appeler... Sur l'île... Ce qui est ridicule vu que je ne te connaissais pas à ce moment là... »

« Parfois l'esprit mélange plusieurs choses sans rapport. »

« Je m'en passerais bien parfois quand même. »

Elle sourit et se redressa doucement avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait ces cauchemars, il semblait si faible, si triste lors de ces cauchemars.

Il sourit et posa une main sur sa joue afin d'approfondir le baiser. Quand elle se recula, elle souriait, lui aussi. Il allait l'embrasser de nouveau quand il vit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir... Sur leur fille. Le second amour de sa vie. La fillette se frottait les yeux d'une main et tenait son lapin en peluche de l'autre main. Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés descendaient en bataille en dessous de ses épaules. Elle venait de fêter son troisième anniversaire, leur petit ange inattendu.

« Clara ? Il est tôt. »

La petite fille entra doucement dans la chambre et avança vers son père. Elle fit tomber son lapin et le ramassa avant de poser les mains sur le lit.

« Pourquoi tu as crié ? »

Oliver sourit et prit sa fille pour qu'elle s'allonge à côté de lui. Clara se tourna contre son père et ramena sa peluche au plus près d'elle. Il se retrouva calé entre les deux femmes de sa vie.

« J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. »

Il allait parler de nouveau mais il vit que la petite s'était déjà rendormie, il souleva la couverture pour qu'elle soit bien au chaud avant de se tourner lentement vers Felicity qui regardait sa fille tendrement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous deux... »

« Tu combattrais les méchants sans te soucier de rentrer à la maison après. »

« Je suis sérieux Félicity... »

« Je sais... »

Ils se sourirent et il prit la jeune femme dans les bras, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble il s'était juré de protéger la ville mais pour elle tout d'abord, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, pour ne pas risquer de la perdre. Et quand Clara était née, il voulait rendre la ville meilleure, pour leur fille, pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie calme et sereine. Qu'elle soit en sécurité elle aussi. Leur petit miracle inattendu.

_Flash Back_

_« Tu dois lui dire Félicity. »_

_« Lui dire quoi ? »_

_« Si moi je m'en suis rendue compte, il s'en rendra compte aussi, je sais que mon frère est idiot quand il veut, mais pas stupide. »_

_Théa et Félicity devait sortir pour déjeuner ensemble, la plus jeune était heureuse pour son frère, depuis qu'il sortait avec Félicity, il était tellement heureux, tellement différent. Elle appréciait la jeune femme pour ça et elles s'étaient rapprochées depuis. Ce jour là Théa était passée à l'appartement pour chercher Félicity mais l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes à rendre son petit déjeuner... Elle avait compris. Félicity n'avait rien eu à dire, Théa avait compris. _

_« Théa... J'ai dit à ton frère que j'étais stérile... Et je le croyais jusqu'à hier... »_

_« Stérile ? »_

_« Oui... _

_Félicity alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et Théa la rejoignit aussitôt. La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains et hésita un moment, puis elle se décida de tout dire, Théa avait le droit de savoir, de comprendre._

_Quand j'avais dix sept ans à peu près, j'ai eu un accident de voiture, très grave. Une barre de fer à transpercé mon ventre... Les médecins ont dit qu'il y avait eu de graves dégâts et que même avec la chirurgie, je n'aurais que 15% de chances d'être enceinte... »_

_« Et bien faut croire que 15% suffisent quand il s'agit de vous deux... Regardez-vous, franchement tu aurais cru qu'après près de deux ans à l'avoir aimé de ton côté il se décide à t'ouvrir son cœur ? Et que maintenant vous en soyez là ? »_

_« Ça fait déjà deux ans... »_

_« Exact, et il est heureux, vraiment heureux. »_

_« On aurait quand même du se protéger. »_

_« Tu ne savais pas que ça allait arriver... Félicity ne t'en veux pas. »_

_« J'ai peur Théa. »_

_« Je me doute. Tu vas lui dire ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas le choix... Ça va finir par se voir de toute façon... Mais je ne vais pas le forcer... S'il ne veut pas... »_

_« Il ne te laissera pas... »_

_« Mais s'il ne veut pas de cet enfant... Je ne lui en voudrais pas. »_

_Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé le reste de la journée toutes les deux même si Félicity paniquait vis à vis de la réaction d'Oliver même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui imposer ce bébé. Voyant la jeune femme inquiète, Théa essayait de la rassurer même si elle voyait que ça n'avait pas d'effet._

_« Même si mon frère ne veut pas de mon neveu ou de ma nièce... Je serais là moi. Promis. »_

_« Merci Théa. »_

_Ce soir là elle était fatiguée, la journée avait été épuisante. Elle était dans le sous sol, la mission de la soirée c'était bien passée et Oliver allait bientôt rentrer. La jeune femme touchait tendrement son ventre, elle aimait déjà ce bébé même si elle ne s'y attendait pas. On lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être mère et là, un enfant grandissait en elle. Elle était heureuse. Mais devait trouver le moyen de le dire à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, peu importe ce qu'il se passait elle ne pouvait pas résister. _

_« Tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui très bien. Je vais même plus que bien. »_

_Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras, elle allait lui rendre son étreinte quand elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle lui parle avant._

_« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi par contre. »_

_« Je vais bien... Je dois te dire quelque chose... Mais j'ai peur. »_

_« Peur de quoi ? »_

_« De te perdre... »_

_Elle lui avait dit cette phrase avec la voix brisée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. Il avait posé les mains sur ses joues pour les essuyer doucement. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact essayant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler encore. La douceur des mains d'Oliver sur ses joues la firent pleurer davantage, elle voulait lui dire mais avait tellement peur encore. _

_« Tu ne me perdras jamais... »_

_« Si... Si tu l'apprends... »_

_« Jamais... Peu importe ce qu'il se passe. »_

_« Je suis enceinte Oliver... Et je sais... Que normalement je n'aurais pas pu mais... C'est peut-être ma seule chance et... »_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit les lèvres de son homme se poser sur les siennes. Il la tenait fermement contre elle, il caressa son dos de ses mains tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, juste l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, à s'embrasser tendrement. _

_« Je le sais... »_

_« Tu le sais ? »_

_« J'ai une petite sœur qui adore colporter toute sorte de chose... Et je l'en remercie. Ce bébé... Est le bienvenu Félicity... »_

_« Tu le veux vraiment ? »_

_« Tu l'as dit toi même... C'est peut-être notre seule chance d'avoir un enfant, il n'est peut-être pas prévu mais je l'aime déjà. »_

_Félicity était surprise de l'entendre parler du bébé en disant « notre », mais elle était heureuse, il voulait ce bébé autant qu'elle, mais elle devait être sure. »_

_« Alors tu vas rester avec moi ? »_

_« Je te l'ai dit... Tu ne me perdras jamais. »_

_« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants... Tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais pas être un père... »_

_« Sur le coup... Quand tu m'as dit pour ton accident, je le pensais, vraiment. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je me disais que j'aurais été heureux d'avoir un enfant de toi... Et quand je te vois avec Sara... Je ne disais rien parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en ressassant tout ça. »_

_« Alors tu es heureux ? »_

_« Très heureux, vraiment heureux. »_

_Ils savaient tout les deux que la grossesse serait difficile, la jeune femme avait du rester couché pratiquement tout le long de la grossesse son utérus étant trop fragile pour que ça se passe sans soucis. Oliver était aux petits soins avec elle, veillant à ce qu'elle se repose bien qu'elle ne prenne pas de risque et que leur bébé reste bien au chaud jusqu'à la naissance. Félicity n'aimait pas trop son état... Elle s'ennuyait à devoir rester chez eux sans cesse même si elle se disait que c'était pour le bien de leur bébé._

_Quand ils avaient su qu'ils allaient avoir une fille, Félicity avait été un peu déçue... Elle aurait aimé donner un fils à l'homme qu'elle aimait, ils ne pourraient sans doute pas avoir d'autres enfants après. Mais Oliver l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il voulait une fille. Alors elle avait été rassurée et était elle aussi très heureuse d'avoir une fille. _

_Le jour de la naissance de Clara fut le plus beau de leur vie, même si la jeune mère avait du accoucher par césarienne pour éviter tout les risques, tout s'était très bien passé. _

_Fin Flash back_

Le lendemain matin quand Félicity se réveilla, elle vit que leur fille était aussi réveillée, elle se leva et vint prendre Clara dans ses bras.

« Chut Clara, d'accord ? Papa doit dormir encore. »

« Oui maman. »

Elles sortirent de la chambre dans le calme laissant Oliver se reposer encore un peu, Félicity savait qu'il avait eu du mal à se rendormir après ce cauchemar comme à chaque fois. Alors elle voulait le laisser dormir.

Plus tard alors qu'elle vidait le lave vaisselle elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer tendrement. Elle sourit et se retourna dans les bras d'Oliver qui lui souriait.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui... Mais tu m'as manqué au réveil... »

« Si j'étais restée Clara t'aurais réveillée... Tu avais besoin de dormir. »

« Où elle est d'ailleurs notre princesse ? »

« A l'école... J'ai appelé Digg pour qu'il passe la prendre. »

« Oh... Alors on est juste tout les deux... »

« Hum Hum... »

Elle sourit comprenant très bien le sous entendu de son homme, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main dans les cheveux de la femme qu'il aimait pour la rapprocher de lui, son autre main dans son dos alors qu'elle passait les siens autour de son cou. Il se recula légèrement et sourit en entendant son petit gémissement de frustration.

« Je t'aime Félicity. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se diriger vers leur chambre sans prendre la peine de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

**Voilà la fin de ce petit OS, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**


End file.
